Porque estás aquí
by mrCRACKZvid
Summary: Fubuki se encuentra muy enfadada por algo que ha ocurrido anteriormente ¿qué será?. Cierto calvo con capa tiene que ver en ello...Pequeño TWO-SHOT dedicado al #Saibuki o #SaitamaxFubuki ... Pronto continuación.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de " _One Punch Man_ " no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de ONE.

-o-

El calvo con capa… Cualquier ser que conociera ese nombre sabía a quién se refería: al héroe más fraude de todos, cuyo rango ha alcanzado debido al "robo" de los créditos de los demás héroes y cuya razón por la que mata a todos los monstruos de un golpe es por el simple motivo de que están "debilitados".

\- Es un idiota.- Decía un hombre mientras pasaba de hoja para leer la siguiente noticia.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Es un tonto que no aprecia el esfuerzo de los demás héroes.- Apoyó la mujer que estaba a su lado, teniendo otro periódico en la mano.

El oír esas palabras provenientes de los asientos del frente hizo que su sangre hirviera más de lo que ya estaba. La peliverde de tono oscuro apretó su elegante vestido con fuerza y frunció más el ceño… Ese grandísimo idiota…

\- U-Usted es…- Una voz infantil provocó que la líder del grupo Blizzard quitara su vista de la ventana y la dirigiera al par de niños que se encontraban mirándola con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos brillosos.

\- ¡Sí, usted es Ventisca del Infierno!- Gritó la niña del dúo, con una enorme felicidad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el vagón. Al ver a esos pequeños, provocó que la bella mujer relajara su ceño. Los niños le agradaban, y más cuando se trataba si eran sus admiradores.

\- ¿Enserio?- Se escuchó al fondo la voz de un hombre.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ella está aquí?- Se escuchó otra voz proveniente de unos cuántos asientos atrás.

\- Vaya, no me di cuenta cuando se sentó aquí.- Dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en los asientos del frente. Este y la mujer que estaba a su lado, se habían colocado de pie cuando se escuchó el grito de la niña.

Poco a poco, varias personas se fueron acercando hacia la ubicación de la heroína, con el fin de conocerla, pedirle autógrafos y hasta incluso consejos de como triunfar a la hora de ser un héroe. Ese momento provocó que la peliverde calmara un poco su furia, solo un POCO.

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Su grupo es lo mejor, son unos verdaderos héroes!- Alabó una de las tantas personas que estaban alrededor de su asiento.

\- ¡Es cierto!- Esta vez fue el niño quien gritó.- Ustedes fueron los que acabaron con ese Kaijin, no ese tonto.

\- ¡Eres mejor que ese fraude!

\- ¡Esta vez ese idiota no logró robar crédito, porque estamos conscientes de que fueron ustedes quienes lo derrotaron!

Muchas alabanzas hacia su persona y muchos insultos hacia el héroe calvo se iban escuchando mientras el tren seguía avanzando. La rabia que se había calmado, poco a poco se fue incrementando. Juraba que si tuviera el poder suficiente, le daría una paliza…

\- ¡YA, CIERREN LA BOCA!- Gritó la heroína a todo pulmón, dejando callados y confundidos a todos los presentes. La voz de la locutora indicando la llegada a Ciudad Z fue lo único que se escuchó en esos momentos. Con un rápido movimiento, la peliverde utilizó sus poderes para suavemente mover a un lado a todas las personas que estaban rodeándola. A paso rápido salió del tren bala y se dirigió a la salida de la estación.

La mujer iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Por el camino podía notar como muchas personas la miraban orgullosamente, la peliverde simplemente los ignoró… Pero hubo algo que no pudo obviar. En un gran edificio, estaba una pantalla gigante, que casualmente estaban transmitiendo los hechos que han ocurrido en los últimos días. Su mirada se posó en aquel reflector gigante que estaba pasando la noticia que ha provocado su enojo. Apretó sus puños al ver cómo nombraban al grupo Blizzard como la mejor alianza entre héroes tras haber realizado su reciente hazaña. Su orgullo quedó por los suelos, en vez de sentirse bien por su hecho, se sentía fatal, quería golpear todo aquel que se le cruzara, ¡quería… Un suspiro se escapó de su boca al tratar de contenerse. Tenía que ir a verlo, definitivamente. Pero olvidó una cosa; él ya no vivía en su mismo hogar de antes. Soltó otro suspiro, tenía que volver al cuartel de la asociación.

-o-

\- No te preocupes, te juro que si trabajamos en equipo seremos capaz de vencerlo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, ¡vamos todos!

\- ¡SÍ!- Un grito al unísono fue lo que se escuchó antes de ir hacia el malvado que se encontraba frente a ellos.

…

\- El trabajo en equipo no es como lo muestran en las caricaturas.- Dijo mientras quitaba un reproductor de DVD y ponía las noticias para ver si había algo nuevo que hacer.

\- Saitama-Sensei.

\- ¿Huh?- La voz de su pupilo hizo que volteara a verlo.- ¿Qué pasa, Genos?

\- Los Neo-Héroes me han llamado para una reunión y es de obligatoria asistencia. Probablemente regrese tarde.

\- Uh, está bien.- Respondió, volviendo a observar al televisor.- Tómate tu tiempo.

Genos solo se limitó a hacer una reverencia antes de salir.

El tiempo transcurrió y algo interesante en las noticias empezó a llamar la atención de Saitama…

-o-

\- ¡Inclínense ante mí, gusanos!

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Un Kaijin!- Gritó una chica en bikini mientras ella y las demás personas salían corriendo de aquella playa que estaba siendo atacada por ese monstruo cuya habilidad era crear fuertes tornados a voluntad propia.

La amenaza rio malignamente al ver como todos esos insectos corrían como cucarachas.- ¡No escaparán de mí!- Gritó, lanzando un pequeño tornado que se dirigía lentamente a un grupo de personas, entre ellas; padres e hijos. Las víctimas cerraron los ojos por el miedo y gritaron pidiendo ayuda. El cruel Kaijin solo reía al ver la cara de terror y desesperación de aquellas familias, una vez que el pequeño tornado llegue hacia ellos, explotaría a carcajadas…Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien… ¿Por qué demonios su ataque se detuvo?

\- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo.

Una voz femenina hizo que las personas y el Kaijin voltearan a la derecha para ver a nada más, ni nada menos que a la heroína: "Ventisca del Infierno". La peliverde tenía sus brazos estirados y sus manos apuntando hacia el fenómeno provocado por la bestia, mientras un aura color azul celeste la rodeaba.

\- ¡G-Gracias, Nos salvaste!- Agradeció una de las personas con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡E-Eres la mejor, señorita Fubuki!

La mencionada solo los miró con enojo, no estaba en la mejor posición o de humor como para recibir halagos. Con solo tener que salir de la estación del tren de nuevo, solo porque un Kaijin apareció, le hizo sacar de quicio. - ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡¿O es que acaso quieren morir?!- Les gritó, estaba haciendo lo posible como para detener el ataque del Kaijin ¡¿Y ahora ellos se quedan observándola en vez de correr por sus vidas?!

Las personas no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a tragar saliva y salir corriendo a un lugar seguro.

\- Tú…

La voz del Kaijin hizo que volteara a verlo. Pudo ver cómo era claramente: Era un ser con aspecto humanoide y con cinco metros de altura. Su piel era de color gris, excepto sus ojos; estos eran color amarillo, dándole un aspecto siniestro. Fubuki pudo notar como una especie de neblina cubría partes de su cuerpo (Torso, brazos y pantorrillas junto con las canillas), como si fuese una especie de armadura.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡T-TÚ!- Gritó con una vena en su frente. Esa maldita…- ¡FUISTE TÚ!- El tamaño del Kaijin poco a poco iba aumentando, llegando a medir doce metros de altura.

\- ¿Y-Yo?- Preguntó Fubuki, estando confundida mientras veía con asombro lo grande que se había vuelto la amenaza.

\- ¡¿AHORA TE HACES "LA QUE NO HIZO NADA"?!- Volvió a gritar, lanzando un golpe hacia la heroína, quien gracias a sus poderes logró esquivarlo. Gran cantidad de arena se levantó debido al ataque.

\- ¡No sé de lo que me estás hablando!- Le respondió Fubuki, estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia y quitándose la arena que había caído en su cabello. Ese Kaijin estaba loco, ¿qué demonios había hecho ella?

\- ¡SÍ!, ¡SÍ SABES!- Exclamó la criatura, dando un salto hacia ella para propinarle otro ataque. Volvió a fracasar debido a que Fubuki logró esquivarlo otra vez.- ¡SI NO ME EQUIVOCO, TÚ ERES LA LÍDER DEL GRUPO BLIZZARD!- Le gritó a la mujer, quién de nuevo estaba distanciada considerablemente. Esa desgraciada… Tenía que matarla, ¡ese era el motivo de su aparición!

\- ¡Sí!, así es.- Le respondió firmemente, sin una pizca de temor en su rostro.

\- ¡GRRR!... ¡TÚ Y TU GRUPO MATARON A MI HERMANO HACE UNOS DÍAS ATRAS!- El Kaijin se volvió a lanzar contra Fubuki. Esta vez la heroína no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo otra vez, solo pudo crear un escudo que fue destruido al instante tras recibir el impacto del golpe ¡Se había hecho más veloz y fuerte!- ¡POR ESO TE DESTRUIRÉ, A TI Y A ESTA ASQUEROSA RAZA!- El monstruo alzó su brazo para dar otro golpe, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerza que lo hizo volar y estrellarse contra una roca gigante.- GRRR… ¡¿Pero qué…?!

\- Déjame decirte una cosa…- Dijo Fubuki, colocándose de pie lentamente. Un aura color azul celeste la rodeaba, a diferencia de antes, esta brillaba con más intensidad.- ¡NO FUI YO QUIÉN LO DERROTÓ!- Le gritó a todo pulmón. No podía contener su ira.- ¡SIQUIERA FUI CAPAZ DE HACERLE UN RASGUÑO!- Volvió a gritar con toda su voz. Imágenes de Saitama siendo insultado y dándole el éxito al grupo Blizzard, empezaron a aparecer en su mente, provocando que su rabia aumentara.- ¡HELL STORM!- La heroína hizo su ataque que más le caracterizaba, dirigiéndolo hacia el Kaijin. Mataría a ese bastardo…

La amenaza solo se cubrió con sus brazos esperando a que el ataque le impactase.- Esa… Bastarda se hizo más fuerte…- Se dijo a mismo mientras recibía el potente ataque. Aquella infeliz no era alguien a quien subestimar.

Fubuki estaba dándole con todo lo que tenía. Sangre empezaba a caer desde su nariz, estaba usando mucho poder.- ¡MUERE!- La peliverde empezaba a acumular más piedras, arena y concreto para realizar un segundo ataque.- ¡HELL STORM!- Gritó mientras lanzaba su ataque. Al hacerlo, cayó de rodillas en la arena. Se había quedado sin energías.

Fubuki estaba viendo la enorme cortina de humo que había creado su ataque. Debería de estar muerto, o eso es lo que la peliverde creía…

\- HAHAHAHA.- Una risa maligna se escuchó a medida de que todo el humo iba desapareciendo. Fubuki abrió los ojos sorprendida. No, no podía ser…- ¿Sabes?, te creo, no derrotaste a mi hermano. Con este nivel tan mediocre dudo que le hayas podido hacer daño.- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro a la vez que movía su brazo para despejar el poco humo que quedaba. Su enojo desapareció debido a la confianza que ya tenía, sin duda ganaría.

El poco orgullo que le quedaba a Fubuki se había roto por completo. Su mejor ataque no había sido capaz de siquiera rasguñarlo, justo como ocurrió días atrás. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Todo este momento no había sido más que una carga para la Asociación de Héroes?

La peliverde dio un fuerte golpe en la arena.- S-Soy un fracaso…- Dijo mientras lágrimas de orgullo seguían cayendo desde sus ojos. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.- Soy u-una inútil…

El Kaijin solo rio al ver el estado de depresión de la heroína.- Vaya, vaya. Parece que eres muy orgullosa.- Le dijo de una manera arrogante, haciendo que Fubuki se deprima más.- No te preocupes, no voy a lanzarte mis ataques, con tu débil cuerpo un golpe bastaría para aniquilarte, será rápido.- La bestia de piel gris se iba acercando lentamente a la peliverde mientras iba aumentando su tamaño, llegando a medir veinte metros. Esta no se movía, estaba de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas sobre la arena.- Después de acabar contigo, exterminaré a toda la humanidad, pensó el Kaijin tranquilamente.

Fubuki alzó la mirada para ver a la amenaza gigante frente a ella. Su cuerpo no respondía. ¡No se podía mover!, ¡¿por qué sería, acaso en el fondo quería terminar ahí?!... La heroína miró a un lado y vio cómo varias personas observaban desde lejos la batalla. Al final no pudo protegerlas…

El Kaijin alzó su pie para aplastarla y terminar de una vez por todas.- Nunca... Pude superarla.- Decía la peliverde. Cerrando los ojos y recordando a su hermana mayor. Que decepción…

La amenaza golpeó con su planta del pie contra la arena, levantando mucha de esta. Las personas que estaban viendo esa escena gritaron con horror al presenciar como una de las mejores heroínas era asesinada sin compasión. Salieron corriendo por miedo a ser asesinados. No había nadie quien pudiera detener a ese demonio.

Sin embargo… El Kaijin no sintió que la aplastó al momento de chocar su pie contra el suelo.- ¿Hmm?- Él levantó su extremidad para definitivamente comprobar que no la había asesinado.- ¿A dónde demonios fue?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, un poco molesto por su descuido.

\- Bien hecho, Fubuki. Deberías estar orgullosa.

Una voz masculina se escuchó haciendo que el Kaijin gigante volteara para ver a un calvo con traje amarillo, guantes y botas rojas y una capa blanca. El hombre estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la que casi sería su futura víctima.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?- Le preguntó estando molesto por evitar que asesinara a esa infeliz.

\- Está inconsciente.- Dijo el calvo, ignorándolo por completo mientras veía a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. El Kaijin se enojó por eso. ¿Quién rayos se creía para ignorarlo de esa manera?

\- ¡Hey tú! ¡Calvito!- Lo llamó para que le prestase atención. El héroe ni se inmutó, solo se quedaba observando a la heroína que yacía en sus brazos. El Kaijin tenía una vena en su frente, ¡ese infeliz!... Iba a gritarle pero calló al escuchar un quejido por parte de la mujer a la que casi asesina.

Por alguna razón, Fubuki se sentía protegida, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No había muerto? ¿No había fracasado?, no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no quería salir de esa relajante sensación que tenía en esos momentos. Esos brazos que la cargaban la hacían sentir en paz y tranquilidad, espera ¿brazos que la cargaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

La peliverde empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, casi no podía debido a lo agotada que estaba, necesitaba descansar. Sus párpados empezaban a pesarles, pero aun así los abrió por completo con su último esfuerzo.

\- S-Saitama.- Fue lo único que dijo al ver al hombre que la salvó, nada más ni nada menos que el calvo con capa, el héroe más fuerte de todos.

\- No te preocupes, estás a salvo.- Dijo Saitama con una sonrisa. Fubuki podía ver como su salvador tenía un gesto diferente en su rostro. No era la cara de idiota que solía llevar casi siempre, no era el gesto que no solía expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, era un gesto totalmente distinto: Sus ojos afinados demostrando seriedad y determinación, su ceño fruncido y su sonrisa, eran las expresiones que ha Fubuki siempre le ha ocasionado un sentimiento profundo. Estaba enojada con él por lo que había hecho anteriormente, pero aun así no podía dejar de estar feliz por su presencia.

Un simple "idiota" fue lo que se escuchó de la boca de la heroína antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tranquila, ¿por qué?, porque él estaba aquí…

.

.

.


End file.
